A different love
by CloudRoxas
Summary: Edward loves Bella....but does he really. Once Jacob comes into the picture their lives are thrown upside down. *Suck at Summaries.*
1. Chapter 1

*Edwards P.O.V*I looked at Bella as she talked with Alice, Bella was beautiful but I just couldn't get Jacob outta my head, his voice, his eyes the way on how he looked at him. I smiled just at the thought of being able to touch him. "Edward! Hello earth to Edward...." "Huh? What? Oh Sorry Alice I....um...blanked out...." "You've been doing that alot lately....what's wrong?" "Nothing just....thinking." "Oh! Bella and I are going out to shop! You just try to short your mind out....." "I will....Have fun!" Bella quickly kissed me before running out the door chasing after Alice. 'Get outta my head....I love Bella!' "What's wrong with me.....?"I placed my head on the glass looking out at the woods. 'I want to take Jacob here.....maybe.....No Bella she's the one.....oh who am I kidding I love Jacob.....I love Jacob....' Edward smiled at the thought of seeing Jacob, but he knew it would never happen...Jacob loved Bella.  
*Jacob's p.o.v.* I walked on the beach, I really needed some time to think. I love Bella but when I saw Edward, I almost lost it....he is so beautiful....the way his skin shines like stone, his eyes change when he's hungry, also showing how he feels. "I gotta stop thinking of that Leech!" A pain ripped at my heart....why did I feel this way towards a vampire! With a sigh I sat on one of the rocks there and watched the water come. 'I loved you Bella now I love Edward.....' This would get worse before it got better....and I knew that.


	2. Ch 2

Jacob walked back to his house to see his father cooking, "Dad....what are you doing....?" "Sam called while you were out taking a walk said there is going to be a party at the beach and that he called Bella she's coming over. Maybe you can...well you know...." Billy Black smiled wide and Jacob's eyes went huge "DAD!" "What?!" That night he saw Edward again, he went to pick up Bella and he saw him. The guy he was in love with, he felt warm and happy, a strange feeling began to build up within him and then when it got too much to bare it was gone, he realized he imprinted on Edward. "What's wrong mutt? Vampire got your tongue....?" "NO...what about you leech got someone to suck dry?" Edward left because Bella sighed heavily. At the party Bella and Jacob danced away and Jacob tried to forget what happened but it just won't leave. Edward on the other hand was driving home and he began to cry, 'I'm crying?' He saw the tears fall and his heart hurt for calling Jacob such horrible things....*Next one soon!*


	3. Ch 3

When the party was over everyone went to bed except Jacob and Sam. At the party Sam noticed that Jacob wasn't with it so he decided to ask and see if he would tell. "Jake what's wrong?" "I imprinted on a guy.....a guy someone else has...." "Well it's not wrong....you have no control over it....who did you imprint on?" "I don't feel like saying...." "Okay i won't push you....I don't care....you don't have control so you can't chose who you want to be with...." "I imprinted on.....Edward Cullen....." "A Cullen!?!" "Sam....please...." "I'm sorry.....well go tell him the truth....." "I don't wanna night Sam!" Jacob went to sleep only to get a call from Edward he wanted to meet. Jake meet him in the woods where no one would look. "Why did you call me here Edward?" "I called you here Jacob to talk...." "Bout what?" "Well um....I well....I wanted to talk to you...." "Okay talk." They began talking about Bella and how much they loved her, 'I don't love Bella anymore Jake i love you....please......' Edward looked up; almost pleading for Jake to kiss him but Jake didn't see it. When Jake looked down at Edward he was looking away "Well....um....I should get going...." Edward began to walk away 'Come back Edward....I love you.....' Edward turned around and smiled, and it hit Jacob....Edward read his mind, "I love you to Jake....tomorrow walk on the beach?" "Love to?"


	4. Ch 4 Alice XD

Edward walked home with a smile on his face 'He loves me! He really loves me!' He went to open the door when Alice opened the door "Oh hello Edward out for a walk in the moonlight?" "NO...." "Oh I'm sure so where were you?" "None of your business....!" "Okay see you later....!" She walked off and Edward sighed, 'You're acting weird Alice....' He walked into his room and laid down letting everything sink in. "Brother are you sure your okay....you seem all warm and fuzzy?" Alice said with a smile, "Alice...." "Fine....I'll leave....just don't call anyone in....." She left him puzzled, Alice on the other hand walked into her room with a smile. She picked up the drawing she made and looked at the date "Only a few weeks from now...." It was a picture of Jacob giving Edward a kiss, on the beach. "Have fun Edward!" She put the picture away and went to bed; she had an evil plan to make Edward go crazy. By morning it was dark and rainy so she began, they were all down stairs "Morning" She said "Hello Alice! How was your night?" "Fine Esme. Oh Edward how was your dreams?" "I don't dream?" "OH i thought you were dreaming of someone or some...." "Alice shut up!" Everyone looked at him "Okay but just so you know you are so cute today! Got something planed?" "Yes and no....OH um....gotta go bye!!!" Edward ran off. Alice smiled and said to him 'Picking up Bella?' "Yes!" He shouted out. "School!"


	5. Chapter 5

Edward picked up Bella and took her to school only to see her looking at Mike with a blush, "Bella do you like Mike at all?" "NO.....well....." "It's okay if you do....." He looked away "I do in a way but not like i like you...." "I think you should be with him....you like him alot." Bella looked at him "What are you saying...." "Go...." She looked at him and smiled running off to talk to Mike for a while, Edward saw Alice smiling at him so he walked forward "What's wrong with you?" "Nothing dear brother.....what would make you think that there is something wrong with me? Is there something wrong with you? You seem to glow!" "Alice...." He hissed. "What?" "Shove it." "OH are you shoving some one instead of Bella?!" "Alice what's gotten into you?!""Nothing what's gotten into you?" "I'm not talking with you!" Edward left leaving Alice with a smile of greatness "Alice stop doing that to Edward your getting on our last nerve..." Emmett said walking off. After school Edward meet up with Jacob to see him sitting on a rock. "Hey Jake...." "Ed! Niceto see you...." "You to....do you mind?" "No...." Edward sat with him only to be pulled into a hug from behind. "Jake..." "I want to hold you close....." "Okay!" They sat like that watching the sun set behind the clouds and when Jake went to kiss him Edward pulled off "Not yet....I"m not ready yet...." "Okay...." They both went home and Alice smiled as he went upstairs "Did you find what you were looking for?" "HUH?" "Don't worry I won't tell pinky promise!"


	6. Chapter 6

Edward placed his head on the window and watched as his breath made it cloud up. He took his hand and placed it upon the cool glass and then slowly let it fall down with a sigh. 'What's going on with me?' Edward pulled away only to think of Jacob, but when Bella walked in talking to Alice a pang went into his heart and it didn't leave. "Edward!" She raced forward and kissed him full on the lips, and his heart shattered, he pulled back and sat back down. "Edward what's wrong?" "Nothing....I'm just thinking...." "Oh about something coming up?" "Alice!" "Sorry come on Bella, Edward needs some time alone to think...wanna see something!" "Sure." They went upstairs and Edward remembered Bella's kiss and then something ran down his face, he took his hand and saw he was crying again. 'Why do i feel this way?' He placed his head back upon the window, closing his eyes pictures of Jacob flashed through his head. 'Jacob.....' A picture of him and Jacob ran through his head and he snapped his eyes open only to see Emmett walking towards him "Man you okay?" "I'm fine...." "Okay....wanna go for a hunt, sunny tomorrow?" "Sure....I need to get away." "Good!" He got up and went to play his piano. He just played he didn't care if it didn't match it was just his thoughts coming out of his head. He closed his eyes and he saw Jacob, he felt his fingers working on their own as his heart went to Jacob. A sound of clapping took away the calmness and he saw Jasper recording the music and everyone cheering on a good musical. Bella smiled and she went for a kiss when Edward stood up he made up something, time...that's what he needed. He'd come back with a clear head. "Can we leave now?" Jacob sat in his room trying to short his mind and his heart told him. Sam walked in and smiled "Billy went out wanna talk?" "Yea.." He sat down. "What's wrong?" "My heart wants him but my brain wants Bella...." "Listen to me...." Sam said "Okay..." "Listen to your heart....it knows the truth. It tells you what's right and what's wrong....besides if you listen you'll know what to do.....I have to go Emily is going to be home soon. Listen Jake its right.." "Thanks." When he was gone, Jacob placed his hand on the window and sighed 'Edward...' Edward moved over to the window not listening to Charlise saying that they'll leave in the morning, he placed his hand on the glass 'Jacob...' He closed his eyes and took in the warmth he got from the mind and smiled at the thoughts coming at him. "I'm going to take Bella home now." Edward took her home and then stopped at the border. "Night Jacob." Then he left.


	7. Chapter 7

Edward went at the hunt with great hunger and thirst, he wanted a clear head but all he got was pictures of Jacob. He closed his eyes as the sun hit his skin only to feel rain drip upon the stone cold skin, his eyes opened to see a wolf run passed him and he sighed 'Can't i get any peace?' "Edward come on we need to go..." "Kay." He realized that time flies by. When he got home he saw Jacob at the border, he walked forward only to stop and place his hand at his heart 'NO! Don't go....walk away...' He slowly turned around to hear Jacob's thoughts 'Edward is that you?' Edward just kept walking, 'Edward!' Edward didn't look back he just walked forward, maybe it was for the best, but he turned around to see Jacob looking at him. 'Edward....we need to talk....' "2 days from today....the beach?" "Sure!" Jacob ran off to watch the border and Edward went home with a smile on his face, Alice smiled she knew the kiss was coming. "Having fun?" "Why?" "Cause soon it'll come..." "What will come?" "You'll see." She kissed his check and went to her room.

Edward sat in the science room by himself, Bella called in the middle of the night with the flu and wasn't able to go to school today. He sighed and watched the teacher walk into the room with a note. "Class we have a new student...and Edward." Edward stood up "Yes sir?" "I would like you to show him around and he'll sit with you since Bella isn't here." "Yes sir." Edward sat down and he smelled a smell only to familiar, Jacob Black "Everyone meet Jacob Black!" Jake walked in and every girl sighed, Edward rolled his eyes with a 'you got to be kidding me' look. "You'll sit with Edward..." "Hi Jake over here..." "Hi Edward...." They put on fake smiles. "OH you two..." "We've meet...." Jake sat next to him only to feel his heart race.


	8. Chapter 8

Jacob listened to the teacher as he talked about something he couldn't even say straight. He was beyond bored, how could Edward or even Bella stand it! Finally when the bell rang he went running outta the room saying "I'm free!" Edward walked out with a smile on his face "So mutt how do you like the school?" "Oh it's awesome man..." 'Not! How can you stand it!' Edward smiled knowing he didn't want to say anything out loud. "Well come on its lunch and you can still with Mike and his friends...they seem to take a liking to you...bye!" Eric came out "So you know Edward Cullen?" Jessica came out hugging him full force "Sorry but you know him that means you gotta know Bella to!" "Yea I know Bella from a while back!" Jake itched his head and sighed "Um...do you mind if i sit with you guys?" "Oh no problem come on!" At lunch everyone began to enjoy themselves and when Jake went to get some more food, Edward came out and they began talking even mind reading, than Emmett walked in with the gang. They all stopped dead except for Alice who went over and hugged Jacob "Hello Jake welcome to our school...come on guys..." She walked over and Jake heard "You gottta act nice...." They put fake smiles on but didn't hug or touch him. Rosaline staid clear as she put it to Emmett "Fido!" School was boring for him but in the end he went home only to see his pack. "You smell like the Cullen's." "NO Duh I'm in there school....besides i would have sat with someone else but since Bella wasn't there i was stuck with E....I mean that leech...." "What did you almost say?" Paul asked. "Nothing!" "You almost said his real name....why?" "Paul if you don't drop it, I'll drop you...." He shut up. Jake was mad and he went to his room. Slamming the door shut he went to sleep.

Jake sat on a rock waiting for Edward to come. It had been 2 days and he was waiting his pack went out for a while so he was all alone! Edward walked over and put his hands over his eyes "Guess who?" "Um...let me guess....Emmett...NO that hottie Jasper! ^.^ Yea that's who you are...." "NO I'm not him you mutt!" Jake got a smack on the arm and he said "OH yea Hiya Ed...I was playing...." "I thought so..." Jake pulled him into a hug and they watched the sun beginning to set. "Edward..." Ed turned towards him "What?" Jake caught him in a kiss before he could do or say anything. Edward returned the kiss even deeped it, his arms slowly wrapped around Jake's neck as Jake's snaked around his waist. Jake smelled something so he pulled off only to see Alice and Sam smiling while-Emmett, Charlise, Rosaline, Jasper, Esme, Paul, Rebecca, Quill, Embry, Seth, and Billy Black. "WHAT THE..." Rebecca smacked Paul before he could continue. "Edward what's going on!" "Jake tell us the truth!" Billy said. Alice and Sam smiled "I'm happy for you Jake...Alice called me and told me and i had to see it..." Alice smiled "I knew about the kiss...that's why i acted really strange...." "Oh..." "Edward and Jacob sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g, first comes love, than comes marriage....well then comes the kids running in the carriage, that's not all...that's not all, I see them making out!!!!!!!!!" Jake stood up and took Edward with him things were getting to crowed at the beach but just as they were about to leave, Bella showed up.


	9. Chapter 9

Jacob and Edward looked at Bella but she just laughed "I came here to break up with Edward cause I'm dating Mike now so tell me...how long?" "A couple of weeks..." "Oh me to!" They all sat down and talked for the first time they were all together. Edward took Bella home and he listened to Charlie's thoughts, he smiled and Emmett looked at him "What's wrong?" "He's happy that she's dating Mike but unhappy that he's not like me!" Edward pointed at himself with a smirk. "Come on let's get home!" *Me: Here are some pictures for all of you!* At the Cullen's house Jake sat on the couch, his dad almost yelling at him for not saying anything! Edward walked over and licked Jacob's lips, so Jacob kissed him "Billy leave him be...he was scared silly!" Edward smiled and Alice just sighed, "Edward take Jacob upstairs i think you 2 wanna get a little kissing in before Jake has to leave?" "Yes!" Edward particailly *Srry can't spell* dragged him upstairs. In Edward's room he slammed Jake into the wall and began kissing him crazy. "God! Edward...NO let me...ah..." Edward moved down to Jake's neck so Jake pushed him on the floor and climbed up top. "I want to be on top!" "Okay smexy!" Edward didn't know what was wrong with him but this heat was driving him nuts. Jake began to kiss him his hands travling up his shirt when Jasper walked in. "OH MY GOSH! YUCK! *Covers eyes* Jacob it's time for you to leave!" "Okay..." He cleaned himself off and gave Edward one last kiss before running out to La Push with his pack, and his father.

Okay, things happening….A few years ago my laptop was attacked by some nasty viruses. It died. I lost everything…all my new stories and so much more. So I began to think, write, and try to re-do a lot of them. About 2 months after my laptop died, my mom's computer died….and we didn't have money to get a new one…about 6 months later we got a new laptop for my mom (for all of you who I sent message's to during all of this, I was using my other computer at my dad's but I didn't have any of my stories on it.) About a year or 2 later my aunt gave me her old laptop and that's what I've been using but it is slow so it will be a while before I put anything on but I'm typing and writing away so hopefully soon I'll have some on. The story part up above was pulled off my mom's computer. lol


End file.
